


Bliss

by noeone



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noeone/pseuds/noeone
Summary: For Myungsoo, nothing’s perfect than having Sungyeol beside him.





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with my grammar mistakes!
> 
> there's mention a Myungsoo's character name in Miss Hamurrabi and Sungyeol's in Love Returns.

Myungsoo and Sungyeol barely saw each other in the past few weeks due to their individual schedules. They hardly communicated too except for short message on k-talk, sometimes if they’re lucky, they could see the glimpse of each other before rushed into another schedule.

Myungsoo was busy filming his pre-recorded drama, while Sungyeol busy with his daily drama. The two actors of Infinite were working hard.

“I miss you” whispered Myungsoo, recording his voice and sending it to Sungyeol. He was hesitated to call the elder; he didn’t want to disturb Sungyeol as daily drama filming was hard and more tiring. He knew Sungyeol needed to memorize bunch of scripts in very short time.

Myungsoo admitted their individual schedules were suck. Not seeing Sungyeol around was strange for him. They’re together for long time, living together for years, practicing together too, and now after they’re kind of famous and got job aside from being an idol, they barely see each other.

So, sometimes in the midst of his busy schedules, he was hopping their company would let them release an album again this year, even if it’s a single, he didn’t care. They might be busier while promoting the song but at least they’re together in same place, same time, same moment.

He kinda wished they would have comeback when they’re not too occupied with their individual schedules. Last time, he didn’t get enough time to be with Sungyeol as the latter too busy memorizing his lines.

_I miss you too                                  Sent. Fri. 18:23 PM_

_What are you doing?                        Sent. Fri. 18:24 PM_

_Are you busy?                                 Sent. Fri. 18:24 PM_

Myungsoo almost cursed when he got messages from Sungyeol. He’s so pumped, knowing his lover texting him back not long time after his voicemail.

“Are you busy?” asked Myungsoo after Sungyeol accepted the video-call invitation.

“Nope, I’m on my way to have dinner with manager-hyung. Are you already eating?” Sungyeol shifted his body in his seat, he’s inside the car.

Myungsoo was shaking his head.

“Don’t forget to eat later”

“I will” Myungsoo giggled a little, it’s nice to hear Sungyeol’s voice again. “you’re such worrywart”

Sungyeol shrugged. “Am I not allowed to show my affection to you?”

Myungsoo blushed at Sungyeol’s remark. After being away, this sweet side of Sungyeol kinda surprised him. “What’s wrong with you? Did you get hit at your head?”

“Yah! I try to be a good lover!” snapped Sungyeol at Myungsoo who laughed loudly. “Forget it! Do you have free time this weekend? I want to have lunch with you”

Myungsoo sighed before shaking his head again. His weekend packed with filming some scenes. “I’m sorry”

“Don’t be sorry.” Sungyeol waved his hand, tried to ease Myungsoo’s feeling. “How about I crash at your place? At least I can catch up with you before you heading out.”

“Can I anticipate a nice breakfast from you then?” Myungsoo wriggled his eyebrows, teasing his lover. He missed this kind of moment where he could joke around freely.

Sungyeol scoffed. “If you want to get stomachache, I’ll be happy to serving you, Your Honor”

+++Infinite+++

Myungsoo halted his action in front of the door when he felt something wrong with his apartment. He was sure he left his house with the lights off, but it’s so bright now. He also didn’t spot his baby Byeol running toward him like usual.  

He was hesitating to enter his apartment as he afraid there’s a sasaeng fan or a burglar inside. Well, he’s living in high-end apartment with a very tight security and private access, but nothing’s impossible.

After spacing out for a moment, he found familiar grey sneakers belonged to this certain person. He sighed, totally relieved.

Myungsoo’s gaze softened when he found a familiar guy splayed over his black leather sofa. His fluffy honey brown hair peeked up from the edge. He reached his hand, stroking his lover’s soft lock. He appreciated Sungyeol’s intention to wait him home, he believed the latter also tired and wasted like him. A smile bloomed on Myungsoo’s lips. His heart warmed to think his special one stayed up and waited him to come home but ended up fall asleep. In the other side of sofa, he caught his baby cat Byeol also sleeping peacefully.

“You’re home…” mumbled Sungyeol as his eyes fluttered open. The elder rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Did I wake you up?”

“Not really.” Sungyeol yawned widely, looking at Myungsoo with his big doe-eyes. “did you eat? Want to get a takeout?”

“I’m fine.” Myungsoo showed his dimple to Sungyeol, smiling sweetly despite his tiredness. Seeing

“Okay then, I’ll continue my sleep” said Sungyeol, shifting his body so he wouldn’t face Myungsoo. He ignored the handsome guy named Kim Myungsoo without mercy.

“Yah! You don’t want to welcome me or something?” Myungsoo nudged Sungyeol’s waist using his finger.

Sungyeol swatted Myungsoo’s hand away from his body “Stop it! I’m sleepy!”

“Hey! Don’t ignore me~!”

“Stop it!”

“Sungyeolie~! Gimme a kiss~!”

“We can do that tomorrow!”

“Yeollie~!”

Myungsoo keep nudged Sungyeol’s body for some time before tickled the elder with both of his hands. He was happy to see his lover presence, real in front of his own eyes, not only from TV or pictures. He was also beyond ecstatic when he could feel the warmth skin of Sungyeol under his hands.

“Myungsoo!” cried Sungyeol as he busy dodged Myungsoo’s attack. His sleepiness was already forgotten. “Stop tickling me!”

“I’ll stop if you kiss me”

Myungsoo smirked without let his guard down, continuously attacked Sungyeol till the elder declared his surrender. He almost smiled in victory when the elder’s lips suddenly sealed over his, latching his long legs around Myungsoo’s waist to pull him closer.

At first their kiss was innocent and sweet before it turned hot as the pent up emotion and desire mixed into it. Myungsoo nibbled Sungyeol’s lips, chewing the sweet plump pink lips lightly.

A second later Myungsoo broke the kiss to let them grasped some air. They’re panting heavily close to each other, cramped on the sofa.

“I miss you” murmured Myungsoo, leaning over his head on the right side of the elder’s shoulder. He nuzzled closer, nosing along the long neck, breathing the musky scent mixed with some sweet fragrance.

For Myungsoo, Sungyeol was his true source of calmness. His oasis.

“Let’s sleep.” Sungyeol ran his fingers through Myungsoo’s soft black locks, stroking it lightly when Myungsoo whined.

+++Infinite+++

Myungsoo didn’t know how many hours he slept last night, it might just for a second or longer but he felt it was his best sleep in the past few weeks. Myungsoo grunted as he felt cold air tickling his bare skin. He pulled the blanket to cover his body and slowly opened his eyes.

A smile formed on his lips, he was content with the fact his boyfriend lying beside him. He always loved when he woke up beside Sungyeol, well, there’s nothing perfect than having Sungyeol beside him. He could stare at his lover for hours and never be bored. He really admired the elder’s beauty, his pretty looks.

Myungsoo couldn’t help not to press Sungyeol’s plump lips with his. Sungyeol groaned and snuggled closer to Myungsoo, breathing awfully close to the younger’s neck, give a ticklish feeling.

“Shit” Myungsoo let out a sniffled curse when he saw his clock. He didn’t have much time before his manager come. He carefully detached Sungyeol’s body from him and jumped out from bed. He tried to not make any sound as possible so he wouldn’t wake Sungyeol up.

He tiptoed to the shower while picked their clothes that they carelessly discarded on the floor last night. He dumped all on the laundry basket.

+++Infinite+++

The sizzling sounds welcomed Myungsoo as soon as he came out from his bathroom. A strong aroma of coffee also filled his kitchen. The younger male felt his heart warmed when he spotted his lover stood behind the coffee machine. The food also served beautifully on his table, it’s only toast and egg but Myungsoo’s happy with that. It’s look so domestic and warm.

“Do you really plan to poison me?”

Sungyeol jolted at the voice behind him, but he relaxed as a familiar arm wrapped around his waist.

“Nah,” Sungyeol turned around so he’s facing Myungsoo’s smudged face. “I just want to bribe the Elite Judge, Im Bareun-ssi. Did I success my mission?”

Sungyeol snaked his arms around Myungsoo’s neck, leaned closer as he purposely whispered near Myungsoo’s left ear.

“I think you need to try harder so I can drop your case” Myungsoo chuckled then placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “Genius CEO, Hong Seokpyo-ssi.”

“Instead being a judge, how about you become my cosmetic brand ambassador?” Sungyeol winked at Myungsoo, “or better… my lover?”

“I’ll pick the last one”

Myungsoo devoured the sinful lips before him, tasting the sweet candy-like lips eagerly.  He pushed Sungyeol’s back to the fridge without let go of the kiss. He freely ran his hand on the elder’s back, causing Sungyeol moaned under his touch. They kissed for a long time, losing themselves in each other’s embrace.

“Myungsoo? Are you ready?”

They parted the kiss when Myungsoo’s manager pressed the security locks, surprised the two love birds. Myungsoo whined like a kid, he wanted to stay longer near Sungyeol. But his duty already called.

“I need to go.” said Myungsoo, stealing another peck from Sungyeol before heading out. “See you later, my love. I love you”

Sungyeol nodded as he wrapped his arms around Myungsoo for a last hug. “Come back, safely, Im Bareun-ssi. I’ll help to solve your case later” said Sungyeol seductively then winked at Myungsoo.

“Shit! I don’t want to go.”

Myungsoo was ready to attack his lover but Sungyeol flicking his head.

“Silly! Your manager already here”

Myungsoo pouted then begrudgingly walked away, while snatching some toast from table, didn’t want to miss the breakfast. Sungyeol waved his hand until Myungsoo disappeared behind the door.

+++Infinite+++

“You awfully happy today, did something good happen?” asked the manager when he saw Myungsoo hopped in the van with a big smile. His aura was also different, like spring was finally coming at Myungsoo’s life.

A dimple smile formed on Myungsoo’s lips as he stared at the window, his heart feeling warm again as he thinking of the morning domestic activity. He really wanted to get home immediately after his schedule ended.

 “Huummm… It’s beautiful day…” Myungsoo hummed in agreement, never stopped his smile. “Bliss”

+++Infinite+++


End file.
